Deep Breath
by April C-M
Summary: No Summary, Its a surprise, but its Gibbs and Abby so…. (Not Gabby, More of a Friendship or father/Daughter Piece this time for the non-Gabby-ers! Angsty tho Because its what I do best!)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: T  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: No Summary, Its a surprise, but its Gibbs and Abby so…. (Not Gabby) More of a Friendship or father/Daughter Piece this time for the non-Gabby-ers! Angsty tho!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

Gibbs walked through the door leading to the lab in search of his favorite girl, Today was her birthday. He had planned on taking her out last night, but due to being sick she had called and canceled. It seemed strange to him that she would cancel due to that but he decided she had sounded in pain on the phone when she had called him and he had always been able to see right through her if she tried to fib to him.

Not that she had ever out and out lied to him but she had tried to curve the truth a couple times and nine times out of ten he would let it go but they both had known he knew she wasn't being completely honest. She just didn't have a dishonest bone in her body so it made lying nearly impossible for her, Especially when it came to him.

His thoughts where interrupted as he walked into the lab to find it dark, there was no sign of her anywhere, He quickly looked at his watch. It was 1034 Hours she should be here by now, He pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed her number, His gut began churning as her voicemail picked up. "Abbs, Call me." he hung up and dialed McGee, "Boss?" McGee questioned knowing Gibbs had gone down to speak to Abby. "Have you heard from Abby?" Gibbs questioned. "No, Shes not here yet?" Gibbs nearly huffed in annoyance, "Do you think I would ask if she was here? Ping her Phone, I'm on my way up." with that he snapped his phone shut and hurried to the stairs.

As he walked into the bullpen McGee informed him, that her phone was at her place. Gibbs nodded, before retrieving his badge and gun, "McGee keep calling her, Tony come with me." Tony looked at Gibbs, "Boss? What if she just has car trouble?" Gibbs smacked the back of his head on the way through, "Then she would have answered her phone or called back by now." Tony nodded "Right Boss, But what if shes just asleep?" Gibbs turned to glare at him, "Then I guess we're gonna wake her up." Tony mumbled

* * *

The ride to Abby's apartment was done in silence, Gibbs nearly doubled over from the pain in his gut as they pulled in next to Abby's beloved hearse. Tony jumped out and hurried to follow Gibbs as he nearly broke into a full run. Gibbs didn't waist time knocking as they reached his door, He pulled out the set of keys she had given him and quickly and quietly unlocked her door before pulling his weapon as he nudged the door open. Behind him Tony pulled his gun as he followed Gibbs into the apartment.

As Tony and Gibbs made there way through the apartment they took notice of the bottle of Tylenol on the coffee table along with the rag with what looked like now melted Ice dripping on the her floor. Gibbs nodded to Tony as he made his way towards Abby's room knowing Tony would check the guest room along with the bathroom. As Gibbs slowly began to push the bedroom door open it was then he saw her hand, He quickly opened the door and did a quick check of her room before kneeling next to the woman face down on the floor. He yelled out for Tony as he checked her pulse, It was barely there.

Tony rushed into the room and stopped dead in his tracks as Gibbs carefully rolled her to her back, She was deathly pale. Gibbs quickly looked from Abby to Tony, "Tony! Ambulance NOW!" Tony's eyes snapped to Gibbs, "Boss?" Gibbs looked up again, "She has a pulse, now call for help!" Tony was finally able to shake his self as he quickly pulled out his cell.

Gibbs leaned over her as he held her wrist, "Abby? Can you hear me? Come on Abbs, Open your eyes..." She didn't move. His heart thudded in his chest as he watched for any sign of life, other than her shallow uneven breathing and her barely beating heart. He started checking her for injuries, but he found none, but what he did find nearly broke his heart. Above her head was her cell phone, it was open and laying just beyond her hand. He picked it up and in the process his hand hit a button, His name was on the screen, She had been trying to call him when she collapsed. She was going to call him for help.

* * *

Gibbs called Ducky the moment she was loaded into the ambulance, His heart racing. "Duck, Somethings wrong with Abby. Shes on the way to Bethesda." He rambled into the phone, "Jethro? What do you mean? What happened?" Ducky questioned as he hurried to put on his coat. "Don't know, She was unconscious on her bedroom floor." Ducky hesitated for a moment, "Did anything happen last night whilst you were at dinner with her?" Gibbs tightly gripped the phone, "She canceled on me last night, She was sick. Said she thought she had a chest cold." Gibbs waited for a reply but after a moment he became concerned. "Ducky?" He listened to Ducky swallow deeply, "I'm on my way now Jethro, I will explain once I get there." With that he hung up, "Explain WHAT?" but all he got was a dial tone.

Gibbs paced the waiting room, either the doctor or Ducky needed to get here soon. He was moments from putting his fist through a wall when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, He turned to face Ducky. "What is going on Ducky? What do you know that I don't?" Ducky nodded, "Come sit and I'll explain."

As they sat Ducky quickly pulled a folder from his bag, "This is Abby's biological parents medical information, Abby and I reviewed them together. She has learned that the reason her and her brother Kyle were placed up for adoption was because of the death of their biological parents. Her mother died during child birth with our Abigail." Gibbs stared at him for a moment before asking, "From what?" Ducky shook his head, "She had an aneurysm, the stress caused a clot that had formed to travel to her brain. Their father died during a car accident a few months after Abigail was born, but he to suffered from heart problems. So she and I ran a variety of test to ensure her heart was in top shape, But in the course we discovered she had a deep vein thrombosis, or Blood clot, in her right leg, I placed her on blood thinners to try and break up the clot." Gibbs stared at him for a long moment before swallowing deeply, "She didn't just have a chest cold did she?" Ducky's eyes began to fill with tears, "No, I don't believe it was. Now we do have to wait for all the test to come back, but I fear that she has suffered pulmonary embolism."

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	2. A break

Hey everyone, Just wanted you all to know I will come back to this story and writing again at some point. Just need to take some time. thanks for your patients!


End file.
